the_rookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
Season 1 of The Rookie was announced on October 26, 2017; the show premiered on October 16, 2018 and concluded on April 16, 2019. Summary John Nolan is a man in his 40s, recently divorced, with a son in college and a construction business. After a harrowing experience during a bank robbery, he decides to become a cop, and as the LAPD is one of the few forces to accept officers his age, he packs up his belongings and moves to Los Angeles. We pick up his story just after he's graduated from the police academy, when he's been assigned to the Mid-Wilshire division along with two other rookies. Cast Main * Nathan Fillion as John Nolan (20 episodes) * Alyssa Diaz as Angela Lopez (20 episodes) * Richard T. Jones as Wade Grey (20 episodes) * Titus Makin as Jackson West (20 episodes) * Mercedes Mason as Zoe Andersen (15 episodes) * Melissa O'Neil as Lucy Chen (20 episodes) * Afton Williamson as Talia Bishop (20 episodes) * Eric Winter as Tim Bradford (20 episodes) Recurring cast * Mircea Monroe as Isabel Bradford (6 episodes) * Demetrius Grosse as Det. Kevin Wolfe (5 episodes) * David DeSantos as Det. Elijah Vestri (3 episodes) * Currie Graham as Ben McRee (6 episodes) * Shawn Ashmore as Wesley Evers (6 episodes) * Michael Beach as Cmdr. Percy West (4 episodes) * Cameron J. Armstrong as Nurse Gino Brown (3 episodes) * Sarah Shahi as Jessica Russo (3 episodes) Guest * Danny Nucci as Det. Sanford Motta (2 episodes) * Ryan Michelle Bathe as Det. Jennifer Paige (2 episodes) * Sara Rue as Nell Forester (3 episodes) * Shawn Christian as Jeremy Hawke (1 episode) * Joelle Carter as Megan Mitchell (1 episode) * Christopher James Baker as Marcus Vance (2 episodes) * Niko Nicotera as Carson Miller (2 episodes) * Sam Duffy as Kyle Montgomery (2 episodes) * Zayne Emory as Henry Nolan (2 episodes) * Angel Parker as Luna Grey (1 episode) * Jade Payton as Dominique Grey (1 episode) * Jose Pablo Cantillo as Franco DeSantis (1 episode) * Antonio Jaramillo as Robert Ortiz (1 episode) * Kurt Yaeger as Graham Ross (1 episode) * Matthew Glave as Oscar Hutchinson (1 episode) * Sean Maher as Caleb Jost (1 episode) * Mario Lopez as Himself (1 episode) * Grant Harvey as Cole Midas (1 episode) * Michael Trucco as Sean DelMonte (1 episode) * Jim Lau as Patrick Chen (1 episode) * Joel McHale as Brad Hayes (1 episode) * Caleb Castille as Dylan Scott (1 episode) * Robbie A. Kay as Simon Parks Jr. (1 episode) * will.i.am as Himself (1 episode) * Valerie Cruz as Detective Elena Ruiz (2 episodes) * Stephen Lang as Chief Williams (1 episode) * Felicia Day as Dr. Morgan (1 episode) Releases The season was released on DVD on August 27, 2019 (Canada and USA). The season is due for release on Blu-ray in March 9, 2020 (UK). Episodes Advertising and Marketing Posters The Rookie Season 1 poster.jpg Promotional Photos Wade Gray.jpg Angela Lopez.jpg Jackson West.jpg Lucy Chen.jpg Tim Bradford.jpg Talia Bishop.jpg John Nolan.jpg Zoe Anderson.jpg|Marcedes Mason as Captain Zoe Andersen Promotional Videos Official Teaser - The Rookie The Rookie - Official Trailer Links and references External links Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons